Magic Marco
by SVTFOEbestshow
Summary: Just a couple of stories on the side that never really happened. The first few chapters Mainly focus around Marco and how he's trying to control his new found magic, but the story progresses further in. Does include some Neverzone adventures and other fun things. First time publishing a story so I hope you like it! Just comment for any recommendations. Thanks!


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter One: The crescents/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-a6ec04d9-7fff-9531-8504-849c981a5128" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on star, it'll be long but worth it in the end." Said Marco trying to push Star into an open portal. "NO! I don't wanna!" Star then vaulted backwards over Marco's shoulders and ran to hide behind her bed. "Come on star, if you want awesome training like me, you'll need to stay awhile in the Neverzone!" Marco then walked over to where Star was hiding. "Come on Star, it'll only be like, 15 minutes." Said Marco. "For you maybe, but it'll be like 30 years for me!" Retorted Star. "Fine. Be like that." said Marco as he crossed his arms. "I'll move you myself!" Marco then grabbed swept Star off her legs, bridal style, and started carrying her toward the portal. "MARCO DIAZ put me down RIGHT NOW!" yelled star. "Rainbow explosion propel blast!" yelled star as she pointed her hands down. Her hands started to glow with magic power and Marco could only think /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"before Star was blasted upwards on a rocket made out of rainbows as Marco was blasted backwards into the side of Star's bed. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're forgetting I have magic Marco!" yelled star from the second floor of her room. "And you're forgetting I have 30 years of training in the Neverzone!" yelled Marco as he started to run towards Star. Star, realizing what Marco was doing, Star blasted the stairs to the second floor into dust. "How ya gonna get up here now, huh?" Jeered Star as she smiled at Marco. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well I guess we're doing this the hard way then."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Thought Marco to himself. "It's going to take a lot more than broken stairs to stop me Star!" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Marco then got his sword from the wall and threw it into the wall about halfway up where the stairs were supposed to be. Marco then started to wall run a little bit before jumping towards the hilt of the sword and using acrobatics to flip up onto the second floor. "I said I'd get to you Star!" yelled Marco. Star responded by trying to shoot him with magic. "C'mon Marco if you want me to go to the Neverzone, you'll have to make me!" Marco dodged and somersaulted past all her attacks. "Rainbow Fist Punch!" yelled Star. Marco was then punched off the second floor by Star whose hands were encased in rainbow fists. "That'll teach ya!" yelled Star. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Marco thought this was the last straw. When he landed on the bottom floor he was completely annoyed by Star's resistance. She had been asking to have Marco tour the Neverzone, but she also wanted to have her own adventure. But his emotions activated something deep down. He then started to float up off the floor, his cheeks glowing red with the markings of a crescent moon. "M-Marco?" Said Star utterly confused because of his cheek marks. "What the heck!" yelled Marco, his voice a tiny bit distorted. "What's happening?" yelled Marco. "U-Um, I don't know." said Star. "Maybe I could be of assistance," said a voice from behind them. From out of Star's desk floated Glossaryck. "You, my dear Marco, are experiencing a bit of your own, unique, magic." said Glossaryck calmly. "I didn't even know I could use magic!" yelled a very confused Marco. "Well i've never seen anyone other than a butterfly perform any super powerful magic" continued Gloassaryck. "But I think I can help." He then floated over to Marco who was still floating with a reddish-pink aura around him. Glossaryck put his hand on Marco's head and Marco lost consciousness and fell to the floor and his crescent moons disappeared. Before he hit the floor his cheeks glowed with crescent moons and his fall stopped and he got laid on the floor gently. Star hopped off the second floor and put the unconscious Marco in his bed. "Goodnight Marco." Said Star." Nighty night." Mumbled Marco in reply. "Sometimes you are as strange as Rhina the riddled" said Star. "That's what makes you cute."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~Some time later at night~/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Glossaryck?" said Star tentatively. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes Star?" said Glossaryck who appeared out of her drawer again. "What did you do to Marco?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He is a peculiar boy that one." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but what happened to him?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I cannot say just yet, I need to research that." said Glossaryck as he disappeared back into the drawer. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*sigh* "I just don't know about you Marco" said Star looking at a sleeping Marco. She then reached under her pillow and pulled out the picture strip from the picture booth. The one where Marco first kissed Star. She didn't notice it before but in the bottom picture where it showed them kissing, Star's cheek hearts were glowing gold and Marco's cheeks had red crescent moons on them. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Weird, I never saw those before moons before." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thought Star. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I should sleep on it for now." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Star then promptly went to sleep instantly./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"End of Chapter One/span/p 


End file.
